


best friends

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: Dom Timothée Chalamet, F/M, NSFW, Smut, dom!Timothee, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:hi idk if your requests are open or not but if you get time can you write about reader and tim being best friends and like the reader comes over to stay and they’re drunk and she’s leaning against the kitchen island w her back and tim is facing her and takes a drink and reader asks if he’s ever thought about sleeping w her and tim chokes on his drink and tells her that they can’t let that happen but then it happens anyway. thank you in advance!! your writing is beautiful
Relationships: Timothee Chalamet/Original Female Character, Timothée Chalamet/Reader, tim chalamet x reader, timmy chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x reader, timothee x you
Kudos: 76





	best friends

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

You knocked on the door, standing back and waiting for him to answer. Adjusting your hair self-consciously, you moved your weight from one foot to the other, suddenly feeling anxious. It wasn’t a new feeling when it came to him. He had broken up with his girlfriend recently, and you had been single for a while, and it was hard to avoid the spark that you felt between the two of you. It was new and delicious, and you wanted desperately to act on it, but you had no idea what he was thinking. He was hard to read sometimes, even if you were best friends. He was an actor, after all. You hoped he wasn’t hiding from you in the way he hid from others.

Swinging the door open, he smiled broadly and stepped aside for you to enter. You marched inside and playfully nudged his shoulder, wanting to flirt and not knowing exactly how to do so. He giggled and shut the door, locking it and sighing.

“It’s been a long day, I’m glad you’re here.”

“What’s been up?” You wanted to know.

“This script is just stressing me out more than usual. I don’t know why.”

“Well, I’m here now, so time to relax and have fun.” What kind of fun, you weren’t sure. But you could hope.

He raised his eyebrows and moved to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of tequila and two kinds of margarita mixes. You selected the berry flavor and poured yourself a generous helping of the liquor before adding the mix.

“Seems like you need it just as much as I do,” he observed, pouring himself a large amount as well.

Nerves bundled together in a knot, you shrugged it off casually. “Just feel like getting drunk.”

He did a quick shot, making a face and laughing quietly. Wanting to match him, you took two shots and downed your drink, smiling innocently and challenging him. Wiggling his brows, he did one more shot and held onto the counter for support, sighing quietly.

“So how are you?”

“Small talk, Timothée?”

“Fuck,” he laughed, his face flushed. “Just wondering.”

“I’m fine. Nothing really to report.”

“Can I read you some of my script?”

“Sure.”

He moved across the room to pick it up from the coffee table, skimming through the pages to find the part he was looking for. You waited patiently, allowing yourself to gaze up and down his body while he wasn’t paying attention. Skinny and lean, you wondered why you had never realized the attraction until recently. Perhaps it was his unavailability, knowing deep down that he was taken and couldn’t be yours. How long these feelings had been lying beneath the surface you didn’t know, but they felt warm and fuzzy. Another shot, you started to feel gutsy.

“Any sex scenes?”

He smirked and looked up at you. “One. Why do you ask?”

You shrugged, taking another shot, pleasantly tipsy now. “Curiosity.”

“Curiosity can be dangerous, love.”

Your heart began to hammer in your chest. What was that supposed to mean?

“Tim?”

“What?” He raised his glass to drink more, watching you over the room.

“Do you ever think about sleeping with me?”

A loud choke, he almost spit the drink all over the floor. “Excuse me?”

Shit. “Nevermind.”

“No, no, you don’t get to backtrack on that.”

“Well, do you?”

His face flushed a deep pink, and he shrugged. “Maybe. But we can’t.”

Your heart sank. “I know.”

“It would make things weird.” His eyes were on your lips now, and you felt a shudder down your back.

“I suppose.”

Another drink, he danced in a small circle, shaking his curls though there was no music. You giggled and danced with him, moving your arms and legs in rhythm with an invisible beat. He laughed and twirled you in circles, dipping you low and making eye contact. You lost your breath for a moment before he pulled you back up, trying his best to act natural. But you saw right through him. He wanted it, and you knew it.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” he said too quickly, stopping his movements and smiling drunkenly. “Why?”

“Bullshit nothing.”

“Well you asked about us sleeping together and now I’m thinking about it.” He looked at his feet, and you followed his gaze to find a small tent in his sweatpants. Your insides tingled, a warmth spreading between your legs throughout your body.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You really think it would fuck things up?”

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, chewing on his lip. “Maybe I’m too drunk to know.”

“Maybe you are.”

Another shot for the both of you, you were laughing hysterically at nothing and leaning with your back to the counter as he began to loudly read from the script, moving his hands this way and that. You watched him intently, swaying a little and holding onto the counter. He stopped suddenly.

“You’re not planning on leaving tonight, are you?”

“If you’re alright with me staying, I’d like that.”

“I thought that was the plan.”

“Then the plan it shall be.”

Another shot, you took the tequila away from him, the drunken light in his eyes evident. “No more for you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you throwing up on me.”

He giggled into his hand, shaking his head. “I won’t. I’ll throw up in the toilet.”

“Wow, that’s so much better.”

“Isn’t it?” He reached for the bottle. “C’mon, let me have some fuuuuuuuun, baby.”

“Excuse me?”

He slapped his hand over his mouth and giggled louder. “Oops.”

“You callin’ me baby now?” You took a step closer, leaning against the counter near him and pushing his hair from his eyes. It fell back into place, and you sighed. “Your hair drives me insane.”

“It has a mind of its own.”

“I love it, though.” You reached up and ran your fingers slowly through his hair, and he closed his eyes and sighed. Gently squeezing, you dropped your hand and breathed out slowly.

“Do you now?”

“I do.”

He watched you carefully, swallowing hard. You glanced down at his crotch to find that the tent had gotten bigger. Fuck.

He grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it, almost dropping it on the floor. You shoved him and took it again, putting it back in the refrigerator.

“Can we smoke at least?”

“You have stuff?”

“Always.”

“Maybe.” You moved closer again, licking your lips. His eyes darted there briefly, and you knew what was coming. It was inevitable.

“Maybe?”

“You’re already very intoxicated.”

“So are you.”

“And?” You licked your lips again, slower this time, wanting to tease him. He groaned without meaning to, standing closer until his chest was almost pressed against yours. You held your breath, gazing at him, wanting him to make the move, daring him to take it further.

Timmy watched you for another moment before slowly brushing your hair behind your ear. You shuddered and leaned your head into his hand, brushing your lips across his palm. He shifted his weight and gulped, and that’s when you gave in.

Weaving your fingers into his hair, you kissed him hard, pressing his back against the counter. He was ready and willing, pulling your hips against his and kissing you back.

“What… are we… doing,” he gasped, pushing you slowly back towards the couch.

“Shut up,” you groaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and falling backward onto the cushions.

He tugged his shirt over his head, and you dragged your nails slowly down his front, enjoying the whine that escaped from his lips. Crawling over you, he kissed you again, sliding his hand up your shirt to grip your chest. You moaned into his mouth, forgetting everything in the world but his touch, a sudden shock to your system as you realized how badly you wanted this.

“Do you take birth control?” He kissed down your neck, sliding one hand slowly down your pants to drag his fingers slowly between your folds. “Fuck you’re so wet.”

“Yes,” you breathed, wiggling quickly out of your pants and underwear.

He moved down the couch and licked slowly up your slit, eyeing you carefully to gauge your reaction. Head falling back, you cried out his name as he began to slowly finger you, his tongue tapping your clit in a taunting motion. You were so close already, the desire having been built up since you knocked on the door. He sat up and began to rub your clit roughly with two fingers, slowly using his other hand to push his pants down. His erection sprung free against his stomach, and you reached down to eagerly grab it, enjoying the loud moan that resounded through the apartment.

“Fuck, are you sure about this?” He was breathing so hard, his chest heaving up and down.

“Yes, fuck, fuck me.”

Lining himself up clumsily, he swayed again and almost fell off the couch, laughing and burying his face into your neck as he slowly pushed into your body. The stretch was glorious, a beautiful sting at first, and you hissed quietly into his ear, letting your head fall back.

“Jesus you’re so fucking tight.”

“You feel amazing,” you stuttered as he began to rock his hips back and forth, thrusting with passion and intensity.

“So do you, fuck, why didn’t we do this sooner?” He gasped, biting down on your neck hard. You arched your back into his body, praying that he would leave a mark, wanting to be owned by him in a way that no one had ever owned you before.

“No idea, but don’t stop…’

He snapped his hips harder and faster, holding onto the back of the couch for support as a low growl escaped his throat. You held on for dear life as he pounded into you, gasping and groaning with every movement. He slowed and then sped up, slowed and sped up, making it last and moving his head to kiss you again, messy and deep, teeth bumping and lips swollen.

“I’m close, baby,” he gasped, sitting up a bit and holding onto your hips.

“Fuck, Timothée!”

“Oh God, say my name again,” he begged, reaching up to grab your chest again.

“Timothéeeee,” you whined, holding onto his wrist as his hand found your throat, a small squeeze to your windpipe as his movements became sloppy and uneven.

“Fuck!” He shouted, coming inside of you, his seed leaking out onto your thighs as he continued to move through it. You held back, watching his pleasure before drowning in your own, your eyes rolling back into your head and your mouth agape.

“Jesus!”

“Fuck,” he said again, slowing his movements and releasing his grip on your neck to hold the back of the couch again. You wrapped your legs tightly around his back as he stopped, the both of you breathing heavily, sweat glistening from your bodies and chemicals flooding your minds.

“Can we do that again?” You asked loudly, too drunk to care.

He laughed as he pulled out shakily, pinching your nipple lightly and winking at you. “Of course we can.”

“That was amazing. Please tell me it was amazing for you.”

“Couldn’t you tell by the fucking sounds and yelling?”

“I just need to hear it.”

He leaned down over your body, breathing softly against your lips before kissing them lightly. “Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead.”


End file.
